Vampire Redemption
by Mell8
Summary: Sequel to Vampire Elect! The Elect have made peace with the world but the world still wants to destroy them. With Death Eaters and angry ministry people breathing down their necks, the Elect are in a bind. And is Ginny really dead?
1. Chapter One

A bloodied hand shot out from the earth, splinters of wood and dirt mixing with the dripping blood. Slowly, another hand followed. The dirt was pushed away and a head could be seen, buried up to the neck in dirt. Gradually, the arms hoisted a small, dirty body out of the ground.

Blue eyes glared at the surrounding area. The person stumbled forward, trying to stand up on long unused limbs. The person was so weak.

Finally, the person stood up and snarled, the blue eyes shining defiance in the dark night. The person stumbled into the woods, trying to find a safe place to rest and gather strength after its ordeal under the ground.

Dawn came to the little grove the person had found itself in. The sun burned brightly and the blue eyes winced. The light hurt the eyes and burnt the skin on the body. Maybe the sun should be avoided? With a final snarl of sadness, the person attached to those blue eyes disappeared into the woods. It would spend precious years gathering its power, and then it could find the someone who wept for it. The someone whose parting words had been the most heartbroken goodbye the blue eyes had ever heard.

My heart is broken

I'm lying here

My thoughts are choking, on you my dear

On you my dear

On you my dear

-Avril Lavigne- Together

There was an undertone of sadness filling the hall. It was not because of the muggle that my Elect were torturing. It was the forced cheer. Normally everyone would take part in slowly peeling away the muggles' skin while the muggle was completely aware. Instead, only the newest members of the Elect took part while everyone else watched with sad smiles on their faces, remembering when she had taken up a whip in a similar occasion. The older members, the originals, all remembered her. It had been years since she had died and it would be years until the poison her memory left behind would fade into a dull ache. For me- there would be no respite. I was bonded to her. My life, my love, and my body were hers to keep. She had left me behind when she died. The only thing she had taken were my eyes. My eyes were red blood, the same color as the blood that streamed down the muggles' body as another piece of skin was slowly pulled off; the same color that her eyes had been. My ice eyes had gone to her grave with my heart.

The muggle shrieked hoarsely, his throat raw from his tortured screams. I turned and walked out of the room. I could still see her, standing next to the muggle, laughing as he cried and licking up his blood. It was too much.

I walked up the large marble staircase to the top floor of the castle and settled myself into a chair in my room. She had never been here; her presence was not inscribed into the stones of our new home. Yet, I still thought that I would turn the corner and find her here, waiting in the doorway, a smile on her face.

With a snarl I pushed away my wishful thinking. It would do no good to dwell on the past. The present was much more promising, even if she was not here. I had created a treaty with the wizarding world and the vampire and werewolf clans. All on my own I had forced plans into action that we had spent long hours in bed at night preparing. She was supposed to be at my side; Queen to my King. Now I was barely getting by.

I stood up from the chair and threw myself onto the bed, a sob escaping my throat. Her dark red hair would never grace my pillow again. I would never wake up to her stroking my hair and smiling down on me with that special smile that spoke right to my heart.

When I realized that lying on the bed was not helping my situation any, I got up again and promptly collapsed on the window seat.

There was nothing to see out of the window except snow and trees. Her grave was in a clearing in those woods. I had filled it with wildflowers and I visited it as often as I could. It still was not enough. I needed release from my pain.

On the window sill next to me was a knife we had found among her belongings. She had used it on herself when she was just discovering her powers. I picked it up and held it to my wrist and sighed. I could cut myself down to the bone as many times as I wished, but my body would heal everything before even a drop of my precious blood spilled. I had already tried to slit my wrists before. I had even jumped from the highest tower in this castle and had landed on my feet without any injuries. I was immortal. I never aged, never died, but I was dead. As dead as a person could be when their heart still beat in their chest and they still breathed.

It was all because my Ginevra had died.

There were tears sliding down my face. I thought I had cried myself out by now. I had been crying for seven years. I guess I could cry for seven more. Maybe then I would be allowed to die and go join my love in hell.

A soft tap on the glass of my window and an even softer hoot woke me up from the fitful sleep I had been able to fall into. I opened the window and a small ball of fluff flew into the room. It circled excitedly above my head a few times and I watched it with chagrin. It was Weasleys' owl. Pig was the only owl that could fly to Elect castle. Potter had tried with his white bird but Hedwig had been to large to fit through the wards. Having Pig fly around my head could only mean bad news.

I sighed and grabbed the little owl out of the air. It had a small letter attached to its' leg. Once I had freed it from its burden, the owl resumed its interrupted flight around my head. The hooting circles gradually irritating me until I snarled and threw the little menace out of the window.

The letter had Dumbledores' personal phoenix seal on it, signifying that this was a message from the Order of the Phoenix. I opened it with a pained sigh. They clearly wanted me for something and I wanted to be left in solitude so I could mourn my sorrow until the end of time. Why did they refuse to acknowledge the fact that I wished to be allowed to die? With another sorrow filled sigh, I opened the letter and read it.

_Draco, _

_We understand that we are the last people you wish to hear from during your time of mourning. Unfortunately, extenuating circumstances have occurred that you need to be informed of. It is being speculated that a rogue vampire or Elect has been attacking people and villages. We have asked your ambassadors, second and fourth Elect Blaise and Pansy for help. They have been unable to locate this threat. Since you are the most powerful Elect, we need to ask for your assistance. We understand your reluctance, but we are helpless against this threat. We are holding an Order meeting tomorrow at noon in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts School. Please seriously consider what we have just been addressed. We hope to see you there. _

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Head Auror Harry Potter_

I dropped the letter on the floor with a snarl of pure annoyance. Since they could not capture this creature by themselves, they resorted to begging for help. I sniffed. They were lowlifes. The one rule that I had followed for my entire life was to never show weakness. Begging was the worst thing to possibly do.

Why should I aid people that were so weak? I was the most powerful being alive. They even mentioned that in their letter. Why should I stoop down to their level? I sighed and shook my head. How could I refuse to give them the help they so sorely needed? We had a binding contract, endorsed with my own bloody signature. We had agreed to stop the fighting and to come to the others aid whenever there was trouble. I was extremely tempted to break the contract and continue to sit in front of the window and mourn. I sighed again and stood up. I could not, in good conscience, stay here and mourn for the one I loved and lost when she would have jumped at the chance to honor the contract. My love may have been blood thirsty and sadistic, but she held to her word. I had to go and help those weaklings because that is what she would have done.

I strolled into the Room of Requirement a half hour early and went to stand in a corner. The room was empty at the moment. I wanted the room to remain empty until the first order member arrived.

I slowly pulled my power around me and weaved a sight shield between the room and me. Now, if anyone looked into the corner I was currently standing in, they would only see the corners' tacky furnishings. I was going to remain hidden until they needed my presence. If this was a mere hoax to get me to work with them on an inconsequential piece of business, I was going to leave.

A few minutes later Dumbledore and his three little ducklings strolled into the room. Dumbledore looked old and weary. The fighting with Voldemort had hurt his body immensely. I was extremely surprised that the old fool had survived so long after Voldemorts death. Potter walked in next, his head held high, looking like he owned the castle. His black hair was longer, nearly brushing the bottom of his chin and it was just as messy and unkempt as it had been when we were attending school together. Weasley walked into the room about a step behind Potter and a little to Potters left. He made a great lackey to Potters kingliness. Weasley had not changed in appearance from the last time I had seen him seven years ago at the end of the war. His clothing was a superior weave from the threadbare rags he had grown up wearing and instead of wearing the maroon color that clashed horribly with his hair, Weasley had given up on his disdain for Slytherin and was wearing a green sweater that actually matched his complexion. Granger walked into the room with her head down and her nose buried in a scroll filled with notes. I smirked. Some things never changed. She looked up once she had entered the room and set down her reading materials. Her hair was long. It almost reached the small of her back. She had also straightened it with a complicated spell that I could see hovering around her head. Other than that, Granger looked the same.

"Malfoy isn't coming, is he?" she asked quietly, looking around the room as if she was expecting me to pop out of thin air in front of her.

"Watch the bastard not show up when we need him most. Malfoy signed the contract. He had better get his ass down here." Weasley snarled.

"Watch your language Ron," Granger hissed. "You know how hard it has been for him. He loved Ginny even more than your entire family combined! You saw what Malfoy did to Voldemort when the Dark Lord stopped her heart."

"Yes, but-" Weasley started but was interrupted by Potter.

"Look Ron, just leave it alone. If he can find the courage to come, Malfoy will leave his castle. He doesn't care how much peril the world is being subjected to. You saw how much pain Malfoy was in when he signed the contract. I would have to wonder if he was even alive if Pig hadn't returned without the letter."

Weasley opened his mouth to argue again but was stopped by the doors of the room opening again. Witches and Wizards started walking into the room and taking their seats in one of the many chairs. It was time for the meeting to commence.

I grew bored after about an hour had passed and all the Order had discussed was mundane business. There had not been a single word spoken about this rogue Vampire and I was quickly becoming annoyed. If they had dragged me out of my solitude for this dribble, there was going to be hell to pay.

They had gotten to a lapse in their conversation about cauldron bottom thickness that an older Weasley was leading when one witch stood up in the back of the room.

"I have a question," she called in a wheezy voice that made her sound like she was out of breath. Dumbledore nodded in her direction to acknowledge her. "When is this mysterious guest coming? The one you said might be able to help us fight against the thing that has been killing all of these innocent people!"

"I am very sorry but we aren't sure whether he will be able to make it to the meeting." Potter looked around him sadly. "I'm afraid that our help is too busy wallowing in his self pity. He probably will not be here."

That hurt. I was not wallowing in self-pity. I was whimpering over a broken heart. There is a vast difference between the two. I had to speak up and defend my honor.

"Are you sure about that Potter?" I snarled. Everybody in the room jumped and some of them pulled out their wands to fight an enemy they could not see. I smirked at their helpless reactions and walked silently past the frightened weaklings to stand in the middle of the floor.

"Perhaps I wanted you to sweat for a bit." I laughed quietly and dropped the sight spell. I was suddenly standing in the middle of the Room of Requirement and there were about ten wands pointed in my direction, Weasley's wand included.

I could understand their fear. Besides having a stranger suddenly appear in the middle of their top-secret meeting, I was dressed to kill, literally. I was wearing all black, my favorite color and the color of deep mourning. The pants were tight dragon leather with dragon scales covering the skin in links making deadly armor out of a simple design. There was a silver sword at my hip that seemed to be an extension of my body rather than being a weapon. I had a leather beater on top with the same dragon scales. Over all of that I was wearing a floor length duster that had slits in the sleeves that showed pale skin and corded muscle and had such intricate embroidery and was tailored so well that it looked like I had dark wings of death floating in the air around me. My hair was swept behind my back were it hung down to the backs of my knees. My hair had braids plaited into it at strategic places making it look like ice was falling down my spine in a waterfall of power.

"What type of welcome is this?" I asked with a haughty smirk. "I thought I was supposed to be your savior. Did you call me here to exterminate me? If you did I can assure you that you will not last long in a fight against me." I swept the crowd with my blood filled eyes and watched them shudder away from the death they saw hidden in the depths of my soul.

Potter held up his empty hands. He was one of the few that had not pulled out his wand. "Everyone please calm down and put away your wands." He called out. Slowly everyone tucked their wands away and returned to their seats. They observed me cautiously with eyes filled with fear. "Malfoy," he said nodding politely in my direction. I smirked back.

"You called me here because you are unable to capture a rogue and probably powerless vampire. You want my Elect and I to search out this murderer and take him into custody." I lifted a white eyebrow at Potter to make a question of my statement.

Potter nodded. "We will give you all the information we have on the killer and we are willing to give you as much assistance as you need."

"I accept your challenge." I said with a cold smirk.

Hermione walked up and handed me a scroll filled with her neat scrawl with a shaking hand. I guess I looked more deadly than I originally thought. "This is all of the information we have on the murderer." She said quietly as she slowly backed away from the cold, blood filled glare I was giving everyone in the room.

I nodded to Dumbledore and tucked the parchment into a pocket. I looked straight at Dumbledore and let him see the triumph in my eyes. "The Order owes me a boon in return for my assistance." I smirked at the outrage that ran abundant in the room and pulled my shields around me. I second later I disappeared from view.

The moment I disappeared, the fools began to talk about the thoughtlessness they had shown in agreeing to ask for my help. How could I be allowed to receive a boon from them? It was an outrage. Maybe the entire Elect should be eradicated before my people could cause any more harm.

As tempers began to flare and control of the meeting was wrested from Dumbledores' hands, I apparated away.

Once I returned to the solitude of my room I sat down at my desk and opened the scroll. The first thing I saw was that it was almost empty. There was a list of the villages the killer had attacked, the names of the victims and whether they were alive or dead, and a dismally short description of the murderer.

Eyes of ice, skin of snow, blood of hair, death of mind.

I sighed. It was definitely a vampire. No other creature had the power to hide his true features from humans. An Elect could easily ensnare the mind of a human but I was positive that none of my Elect would bother playing such games with mortals. There was little point in wasting power to hide what you looked like when the only time you approached a human was to capture them and take the individual to the castle to be tortured to death. The blood tasted so much sweeter when the fear had time to ripen from the moment the person was captured to the moment the first drop of blood appeared.

After two hours of pouring over the scroll and checking the villages with a map I had come to a conclusion. The murderer moved around a lot and did not care who he killed. There was not any consistency. There was no way to discover where, when, or who the next victim would be. I guess I would have to do this the hard way and go out and look for the bastard myself. I smirked sadly. At least I had some distraction from my sorrow.


	2. Chapter Two

I stalked into the dining hall, a smirk on my face and a plan in my mind. Most of my Elect were sprawled on the floor where they had collapsed last night in various states of undress, covered in the now deceased blood of the muggle. Strong wine and other spirits filled their cups and I knew that many of my people would be incapable of accomplishing anything today. They would be too busy nursing their heads and wishing that they had not become intoxicated.

At one point I had eagerly joined them in their games, foolishly believing that drowning myself with alcohol and blood would dull the pain in my heart and give me a few hours of respite from her memory. I would only wake up in the morning with a headache and an upset stomach in addition to the usual depression from my lost love.

Even though the rest of my people still played this sport, I could not fault them for trying to fill the empty spot in their soul that she had left. It might not have worked for my soul, but for those who were not as emotionally involved with her as I was, every little thing helped.

I poured myself a glass of red wine and settled into a seat to wait for my court to wake. Once they were ready to listen, I would give them tasks that would fill up all of their hours until they did not have any time left to mourn. I may not be able to move away from my pain but I could ensure that my Elect grew beyond her death.

The sun was beginning to sink below the tree line before the first stirred. I was watching the sun set in brilliant shades of blood red and fire orange and wishing that it was my blood dripping into the fiery sky.

My second in power, Blaise Zabini was the first to wake. He untangled himself from his love, my fourth in power, Pansy Parkinson, and walked over to stand behind my chair. If he was in any pain, Zabini was intelligent enough not to show it. Pain was weakness and I deplored weakness.

When the sun had settled behind the trees of the forest I turned to look at him. Zabini bowed down to me in a low bend that showed me his vulnerable neck. He had hair that was such a dark black that it seemed to draw the color out of the air around him and his eyes were the midnight sky. As the next in line he was second in power and second in beauty only to me.

"What does my king wish of me?" He asked in a musical timbre that resonated at things deep in the body.

"Wait until the rest are aware." I answered in an abrasive voice that was the last thing you heard before death called you home. "I wish to only explain myself once." Zabini nodded and returned to his silent vigil at my side.

His mate, Pansy, joined him minutes later. Her hair was as black as a moonless night and her eyes were the full moon that the wolf howled to on lonely winter nights. Their child joined us next. The sleepy seven-year-old boy walked downstairs and took his place with his parents. He looked remarkably like Blaise, with the same dark hair and facial features. His mothers' moonlit eyes shone out from his face. The boy was childlike in his beauty and when he grew into his powers he would rival his father in dominance. My third Elect, Jason Moon was the next to wake. His hair was the color of lightning and his eyes were black with streaks of lightning running through them. Our power had touched our bodies in strange ways. Moon had the most unique eyes.

Together we waited for the rest of the Elect to wake.

It was fully dark by the time everyone was coherent enough to understand what my orders were. The court formed ranks and turned to look at me expectantly.

I stood up and addressed them formally. "I have recently spoken with the Order of the Phoenix and they have begged me for our assistance. It seems that there is a rogue Vampire killing humans and they are unable to stop the destruction this vampire has been creating."

"My lord, what does this have to do with our power?" Once of the newer Elect, Daniel Stan asked cautiously. It was never a bright idea to appear too forward in my court. If you annoyed me, I might decide to eliminate you.

I smirked evilly and answered. "The Order will owe us a boon for our assistance and we now have the satisfaction of knowing that the great Order of the Phoenix believes that we are more powerful than they." There were smirks gracing all of the faces in the room as the advantages of what I had explained became apparent. We had the Order under the crushing weight of our feet.

"Form groups. I want the entire island searched for any sign of this Vampire. Zabini, you will take the groups and assign them an area to thoroughly search. I want this vampire found by the end of the week." I sat down again and let my underlings begin to plan.

I I I

Satisfaction, I could feel some ones smug satisfaction. It emanated down the link that connected us; a link that I could not find and could not trace. This emotion even overpowered the constant feelings of loss and sadness that this person was always drowning in. It was painful to feel the bereavement from the muted link. I did not even want to imagine what it felt like in person. It must be torture.

For some reason this person was familiar. I think I should easily be able to recognize this person. Yet, strangely enough when I tried to contact him, all I could find was a sensation of love and happiness. The sorrow was foreign.

I could not remember his name!

I remember who I am and I remember my family, Mum, Dad, Ron and the rest of my brothers. I remember Hogwarts; I remember Voldemort and how he killed me. I remember fighting as a First Elect. I don't remember who the other First Elect was. I can't even come up with a face. All I know is that he is very important to me. He is the person on the end of this link.

I still could not remember his name. Even though he is the most significant person in my life, I cannot remember who he is. It tore at my soul and ripped at my heart to know that he is in pain and I cannot go to him because I do not remember.

I sighed and sat down on a rock in the woods I was currently staying in. I was in a clearing that was very similar to the one I first woke up in. The sun was shining on my head, warming the air around me, and yet, I still felt cold and alone. Who ever is on the other side of the link feels the same way. He can be out among the happy and the painless but he will never escape his loss.

Now I could feel his disappointment in his people, our people. I think he wants to find whoever has been attacking people. I smiled. Maybe I would let him find me. I will let him get information about me.

I propped my body on an elbow and started thinking. If I played my cards correctly, my mate would find me and would answer some pressing questions about himself, whether he wanted to or not. I was going to make sure that we were reunited. It was the least I could do, since I had left him alone for seven years too long.

III

The entire island had been combed for clues and my Elect had found nothing. There was not even a trace of blood, a footprint, or a person who had seen the Vampire. It was frustrating.

I snarled at the assembled Elect and stood up from my throne. They cowered at my feet, scared that my rage was going to be directed at them.

"You are telling me that this Vampire does not exist!" I hissed, my voice a deadly whisper in the silent hall. "You are the strongest creatures in existence, and you are unable to find a single clue!" I walked down to the door of the room, swirling my cloak ominously around me. "You have another week. I expect more positive results next time, or else!" I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me. Those incompetents could not find a single Vampire! I will have to find the vampire myself. With an angry snarl I stalked up to my room to get changed. I needed to put on some traveling leathers for my search.

A loud hoot sounded from somewhere above me as I pulled my dragon hide armor over my head and carefully slipped it into place. Pig was back with a short letter in his beak. I snarled at the miniscule owl and went over to the mirror to put my hair up. The idiotic bird started flying in low circles around my head, making it impossible to braid the sides out of my face. With a snarl that showed the owl my very sharp teeth, I grabbed the bird out of the air and ripped the letter out of his mouth. The owl went winging out the window as fast as his tiny wings could carry him, hooting pitifully as it flew.

I opened it and read it quickly. It was one sentence long.

_Come to the Hog's head for some very important information pertaining to the Vampress. _

At the bottom of the letter was the old fool's phoenix seal. So Dumbledore had some important information for me. That is very nice. I sniffed. It was really too bad that I was going traveling to look for this Vampire now; therefore, I would not need any outside help. After all, I am the First Elect and no one stays hidden from me for very long.

I looked at the letter in my hand with a sneer. Dumbledore could wait until after I killed this Vampire to tell me what he knows. I lifted my hand to chuck the letter into the fireplace when one word caught my eye.

_Vampress_

We were not searching for a Vampire; we were looking for a Vampress. This murderer was female! With a sigh of annoyance I pocketed the letter and went to get a more formal dress. I needed to look important for my meeting with Dumbledore.

I had been waiting for an hour! The old fool had kept me waiting in this grungy, dirty old bar for an hour while these common folk stared at me behind my back and whispered about me as soon as they thought they were out of earshot. Then, when the disgusting barkeep had come up to me to ask what I wanted to drink, he nearly fainted when I asked for fresh blood.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore came strolling into the bar with a smile on his old face and a twinkle in his eyes. I almost jumped up to kill him. Instead I chose stoic silence as my greeting.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, have you been waiting long?" He asked with a small knowing smile.

I carefully restrained my temper and shrugged. "What information do you have?" I asked with barely controlled anger.

Dumbledore's smile grew as he pulled a rather tattered piece of parchment from his pocket. "This was sent to me early this morning." He held out the letter and I gingerly took it. It would not do any good for my image to hold a dirty scrap of paper, but it would be worse if I refused to touch it.

_Dear Whoever, _

_I have heard from a reliable source that you are looking for me because of my recent attacks on an innocent village. Good luck trying to find me. I was taught how to cover my tracks by the best. Unfortunately, I want to be found. So, I decided that if I didn't help you fools you would still be looking for me in ten years. After all, it has taken you seven years to decide to start looking for me; I shudder to think how long it would take you to put out a sufficient search party now that you finally have the right people looking. _

_Therefore, I think I have the right to make some demands. I want to talk to the leader of the Elect. He has the answer to some pressing questions of mine. If anyone else decides to show up, I will run. _

_I am in The Royal Forest of Dean so have the leader of the Elect come and talk to me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Rogue Vampress_

"So it is a girl," I sighed as I handed the letter back to Dumbledore. "I will go and talk to her." I said as I stood up.

"Wait a minute," Dumbledore held up a hand. "I have more to tell you."

I looked down my nose at Dumbledore for a few seconds then sat down with a sniff. "Very well," I snarled coldly. "Talk."

"Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban and has decided to call all of the former Death Eaters and their supporters back together. Lucius has emptied Azkaban of all of the Death Eaters and they have all disappeared somewhere in the countryside. Our Aurors have been unable to locate this threat. The only information our spies can tell us is that Lucius is planning to destroy the Elect first. Then he will finish the work that Voldemort started by killing muggles and muggleborns." After waiting a moment for me to collect myself and respond to his shocking news, Dumbledore stood up and quietly walked out of the bar without a backwards glance.

My father, the bastard who worked for Voldemort, was on the loose! I snarled to myself. Why was Lucius still alive?

I had decided. As soon as I finished with the Vampress, the Elect were going to capture Lucius and bring him to the castle for some fun with knives and chains.

I dropped a galleon on the table, snarled at the hooded couple sitting at the table next to mine, and stalked out of the bar. It was time to have a little talk with a Vampress.

III

I could feel him coming closer. My love was finally journeying to find me. I have to set the trap perfectly. He needs to understand who I am and that I have no memories of him. He needs to know that even though I do not remember him, I still love him with all of my broken heart.

He needed to learn everything that had happened to me in the last seven years before he tried to kill me.

III

It was dark by the time I finally arrived at the forest.

I carefully searched the ground for something that would lead me to the Vampress. I could not find anything and I was quickly becoming extremely frustrated. This Rogue did not leave any trails of footprints or broken branches for me to follow. I hadn't even been able to find a scuffmark on a rock and I had the best eyes in the entire Elect. Instead of following a set path I was forced to shuffle my way through the woods blindly.

I was not lost, an Elect could not get lost. I merely did not know which direction I was traveling in and which direction was the way out. I continued walking straight ahead, hoping for some form of a clue that would either show me how to get out of this damned forest or lead me to the Vampress. I stopped walking a few minutes later and leaned casually against a tree. I was in the forest where the girl had told me to meet her, I would just wait for the Vampress to show her ugly face.

I waited for an hour before I became inpatient. I stalked off into the wood again, not caring which direction I was going in. After walking aimlessly for a few minutes I closed my eyes and used my powers to see the trees around me as I moved forward. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light to my left that seared along my inner senses, leaving me blind with my eyes closed. With a snarl I opened my eyes and turned to my left. I almost groaned aloud before catching myself. There was light flickering through the trees. It was the wavering, unpredictable light of a fire.

I slowly made my way over to the fire while being careful not to make any noise by stepping on a stick or rustling leaves. I peeked through the foliage to see a small girl sitting in front of the fire with her back turned toward me. I could make out dark red hair and a small, trim, clearly female body through the unpredictable light.

I carefully sharpened my eyesight and took another look at the girl. I soon wished that I had never been sent on this mission.

Ginevra, my First Elect Ginevra, was sitting in front of me.

III

He was close, very close. He was actually right behind me. I smiled slightly in anticipation. Soon, very soon, I would know the answers to my questions.

The smile fell from my face a moment later when I felt disbelief and debilitating heartbreak radiate along our link. He was most definitely not happy to see me.

Introductions were going to be much harder than I originally thought.


	3. Chapter Three

"Come, join me by the fire." The girl called. I jumped, my nerves on edge and my body tight as a bowstring.

She sounded like Ginevra used to whenever I had managed to frustrate her.

"I promise not to hurt you. Please, I need to know who you are." I shuddered. The girl sounded exactly like my Ginevra. Why was she torturing me? Did the Vampires know about my one weakness- my weakness for her?

The girl stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking like an exasperated Elect, power coursing through her very stance. She snarled at me and took a step forward. I took two quick steps back.

"Get out here before you force me to come after you." She hissed.

I could not think, let alone move. This girl looked exactly like my Ginevra, sounded exactly like her, and she even had the gall to have the same attitude. I shook my head free off these foolish thoughts. It was impossible for my Ginevra to be standing in front of me. Ginevra was dead. Voldemort had killed her seven years ago. The girl was an imposter!

I called in some of my powers to steady my body and stalked forward. It was time to ask this girl some of my own questions.

I stopped walking when I was about a foot away from her and crossed my arms across my chest with a snarl. "Who are you?" I hissed with a cold commanding voice that never tolerated lies.

"A good question," she shrugged and shook her head sadly. "It is one that I am inclined to answer. First, please take a seat." She carefully sat down on a log in front of the fire. "I refuse to answer all of your many questions while standing up."

I frowned at her impertinence. Did this girl know whom she was talking to? I am the leader of the Elect! No one dismisses me like that! No one dared to sit in my presence without my permission! I carefully put my hand on my sword. It would take two seconds to kill her.

She turned her head and glared at me. "Take a seat!"

I sat down next to her; forced to comply because of Ginevra's voice.

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "The answer to your question is easy, but I am terribly afraid that you will not believe me." She turned to pierce me with her icy eyes.

My heart slowed. This imposter had my eyes! She had stolen the eyes that Ginevra had taken to her grave. Oblivious to the fact that her death was sitting next to her, the girl continued. "I was- am Ginevra Molly Weasley, the only female of the entire Weasley clan. Voldemort possessed me in my first year at Hogwarts and because of Voldemort's belief that I was the only person alive who could help him return to power, I was given special powers and a new beautiful body. I became Voldemort's First Elect and fought, killed, and tortured for the snake alongside his other First Elect.

"In the last battle against the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort was losing horribly. He called all of the Elect to him. Instead of giving the Elect to him, I decided that the Elect belonged to me. I fought against him to wrest control of my people back into my hands. I lost." She sighed. "He took control of my body, stopped my breathing, slowed my heart until it only beat once every couple of minutes, and did everything else the bastard could think of that would kill me."

I stared at the girl as she spoke about Ginevra's past. She spoke as if she knew every detail from the first person. There was only one problem, the girl never mentioned me. I was there the entire time. It had also been my decision to rule the Elect ourselves. I was there when Voldemort killed Ginevra. If she knew so many details about what had happened that night, why did she only leave out my side of the story?

The girl had been looking at the ground for a few minutes, giving me time to mull over everything she had just revealed. Now she slowly raised her head to look at me again.

"I don't think I died, though I was definitely very close. All of my bodily functions had been forced to a stop, I couldn't see, I couldn't think, darkness took me for a while. In that darkness I felt the force that was holding me dormant, ease and slowly dissipate. That was when Voldemort was killed. His control over me had ended but I was too weak to heal my body.

"In the void that my mind had temporarily become I heard someone call to me, someone whose heart was breaking. I struggled to come back to awareness. I needed to let that person know I was still alive. I failed; my body's injuries were too drastic. I slept.

"When I woke, I found myself in a wooden coffin, surrounded by cushions. I clawed my way out of the coffin and dug through six feet of dirt only to find myself abandoned in a clearing that was filled with beautiful flowers. It was night at the time and I was alone and powerless without a single clue of my whereabouts. I was also faint with hunger for blood. I found a small village and gorged. I think I killed everyone there, I don't really remember much of that night. What I do remember is the next morning I woke up, covered head to toe in someone else's blood and feeling the extreme need to run from the sun. That's when I knew that my powers needed to grow considerably. If I couldn't even walk in the sunlight without getting hurt, how would I be able to find the person who wanted to die with me?

"The first thing I tried to help strengthen me was something I vaguely remembered from my days with Voldemort. I could speak mind to mind with someone very important to me. I knew that he would willingly help me regain my powers. I tried to connect with his mind and I realized that I couldn't find it. In fact, much to my horror, there were huge holes in my memories and every single hole hid a piece of this person. Instead I was forced to kill humans for their blood. It has taken me these last seven years to regain my full strength." She turned to look at me, her ice eyes imploring me to help her. "Can you see now? Do you understand my predicament? I am completely unable to remember this male. I do not have even the slightest idea of who he is and what he looks like.

"I do remember that there was another First Elect, a male who would hopefully be willing to tell me who I am searching for. That is why I invited you here."

My mind was spinning in circles and tripping over itself in an attempt to comprehend what she had just told me. If everything she had said was true, the girl sitting in front of me was my Ginevra without a single memory of me. If this was not my Ginevra, there was a spy among the ranks of my Elect, one who had willingly given all of this information over to the enemy. But… that was not possible. Before I grant any contender the right to join the Elect, I carefully pick through their minds, searching for any sign of duplicity. I have never initiated a new Elect with any doubts to their character. I also trusted the original Elect with my life. No, there was absolutely no way that this girl had been given inside information.

That meant that the girl sitting next to me really was my Ginevra, risen from the grave to sooth my pain. Ginevra was alive!

I didn't have time to dwell on my happiness. As soon as that revelation filtered through my writhing mind, I received another one. I had left Ginevra all alone, under the ground, when she needed me the most. Then, when she was helpless, I left her to fend for herself when I should have been the one leading unsuspecting humans to her weakened form. I was the one to blame for her pain. I berated myself mercilessly. I had hurt my love!

She was not my love. How could she love me if she did not know who I am? Ginevra had forgotten me! My stomach clenched uncomfortably. There had to be something that would force her to remember me! I searched through my mind, hoping beyond all hope that there was a way to help.

I found it! The link between us was still strong. I had buried the link under years of grief and it took me a few moments to uncover it. I should be able to send her my memories through the link. She would have to remember me now!

I slid closer to her. Touching would increase the power the link held. After all, our close relationship had been the factor that had created the link in the first place.

III

I slowly closed my mouth, my lengthy explanation finished. All I could do now was hope that the handsome man sitting next to me would listen and understand. While I was waiting for an answer I took a good look at him, curious to see what type of person shared this link with me. He had long, snow-white hair that fell in thick waves past his shoulders to pool on the ground behind him. There were braids in his hair to keep it from falling into his face. It reminded me of a gentle snowfall that was promising to turn into a raging blizzard. His body was well muscled and was clearly toned to perfection. The tight black armored shirt and the dragon scale black pants with the strategically placed rips that enhanced movement proved that very nicely. At the moment his eyes were closed and his pale face looked shell shocked. Emotions raced across his features faster than the icy wind of deep winter. I could feel all of his emotions pounding down our link. First overwhelming happiness, then disappointment and remorse, happiness again, and then strong resolve. Suddenly the changing feelings stopped. All that was left was one feeling that I did not recognize. Love?

I opened my eyes, wondering when I had closed them and gasped. He was sitting much closer to me, a familiar smirk gracing his face. Where have I seen that smirk before? I wracked my mind but I still came up with a blank hole in my memory. I pushed my mind harder; trying to remember the first time I had truly noticed that beautiful smirk.

Potions class, we were making a potion with blood and I couldn't give the blood because of the changes in my body. The boy next to me, wearing all black and a cap on his head that covered his hair refused to give his blood as well. We failed the potion and the boy had smirked at me, the same smirk that was in front of me now.

But what was his name?

A gentle hand clasped my cold hands and a door in my mind cracked open.

Draco, Draco Malfoy. He had a name! Draco Malfoy was the one in my potions class, the one who had refused to give his blood because it would have shown his powers to me. He was the one who had introduced me to Voldemort.

There was more, much more, but I could not remember anything else. What had happened after?

An arm slid over my shoulders and pulled me into Draco's embrace. His body was warm and it felt like and extension of my own. My head fit under his chin perfectly and my back filled the space in front of his chest. It was almost as if we had been made to fit together like a key and a lock.

The door creaked open wider. I remembered Voldemort explaining how he had made us and why he had chosen me. I remember the outrage that Draco had felt when he had been told that he was not the only First Elect. Then we ran from Hogwarts to escape discovery. At Draco's manor he carefully taught me everything he knew. And… I fell in love with him? Yes I love Draco.

I turned my head up in a near habitual way, the way I had asked for a kiss back then. Slowly, as if he was not sure if he would regret this, Draco touched his lips to mine.

The door whipped open, memories pouring out and healing all of the empty places in my mind.

"Draco," I sighed staring into his bloody eyes, my eyes, and the eyes we had exchanged one night so long ago. He bent down to kiss me again and I eagerly accepted his mouth on my own. It felt so right. Memories surged back into my head and love melted back into my body. We stared into each other's eyes as our tongues met and slid against the other. Soon, instead of looking into blood eyes, I looked into ice eyes and love looked back.

&&&

"He is most certainly not trustworthy. Dumbledore, how can you even speculate that Elect Malfoy has nothing to do with all of these attacks?" Ex minister Cornelius Fudge was standing in front of a large council in the Ministry of Magic. Even though he had been forcibly sacked as Minister after his botched attempt at hiding the truth of Voldemort's revival from the public, Fudge was still an influential member of Wizarding society.

"I trust the First Elect because, at the time when he was at his weakest, having just lost the love of his life, he destroyed Voldemort. Then, knowing that he could not kill Voldemort himself, Malfoy willingly left his entire existence in my hands. He could not kill Voldemort; only Harry had the specified power to accomplish that feat, so Malfoy was forced to leave Voldemort alive! If we had let Voldemort live that night, Draco and the rest of the Elect, including Elect Ginevra's grave, would have been destroyed by an angry Voldemort. If I find out that someone is planning on attacking any of the Elect, I will offer my services to the Elect. Do not try and cross me Cornelius. You will not like the results." Dumbledore stood and walked from the room leaving behind an enraged ex-minister and an equally unhappy ministry council.

Waiting outside the room was an anxious trio. "How did it go?" Harry asked quietly.

"As it was expected to," Dumbledore answered. "The fools have found their scapegoat and are exploiting him to their fullest." The old man looked sad and world-weary. "They are planning on sending as many Auror contingents against the Elect as they can. Harry, you and Ron need to go to the Auror headquarters and build your own army. Try to convince as many Aurors of the truth as you can and urge them to join you in fighting with the Elect." Harry and Ron nodded.

"Dumbledore, what should we do about Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eaters? We know that they are gaining power very quickly. Soon everyone will know that Voldemort is still a danger to society." Hermione asked quietly, waiting for the answer with dread.

"I told the First Elect about Lucius. He said that his Elect would search for the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, the fools in that room are still concentrating on the Elect being a danger. They are too preoccupied on destroying the Elect to even think about the more immediate threat." Hermione nodded sadly. "Hermione, will you send a missive to Elect Draco explaining the circumstances? Please use Hedwig; enemy forces will not catch her." Dumbledore asked. With another nod, Hermione walked off, Harry and Ron trailing behind her.

I woke up feeling something pull out from underneath my head. Last night I had fallen asleep using Draco's chest as my pillow, but I seemed to have shifted in the night. I was now using Draco's hair for my pillow and it seems that he wants it back.

He was standing over me gently pulling on his hair with the hopes that he would not accidentally wake me.

I laughed quietly and stood up to let Draco have his hair back. It was a beautiful morning, though I suppose everything must be beautiful after you find your true love again. With a smile I walked around the clearing, gathering my clothing from where it had fallen last night in our haste and slowly got dressed.

Draco had pulled on his clothing and had walked off a ways into the woods.

_Draco?_ I called, using my mind voice like we had before Voldemort had destroyed our lives.

_Ginny! You can talk to me again!_ Draco screamed back clearly excited that we could still talk mind to mind.

I winced. My mind wasn't used to having another voice inside of it. _Yes. I guess I can. _I answered. _Where are you?_

_I'm trying to figure out where we are in the woods._ _We need to get __back to Elect castle and inform all of the Elect that you are alive. _

I sent a nod back to Draco and stretched some sore muscles in my back. Sleeping on the ground was not pleasant. Suddenly, a white owl flew into the clearing. I recognized her at once. "Hedwig!" I called. The owl veered to the left and soared over to me. It dropped a letter into my hands and flew to a perch in the trees. The letter was addressed to Draco.

_Draco, you got a letter from Hedwig._

_Thanks I'll be right there_! He answered back.

A few seconds later, Draco was standing next to me. I handed him the letter and he opened it with a snarl. I could tell it was bad news because of the angry feeling I felt from Draco. He handed me the letter and leaned against the tree, waiting to see what I thought of it.

_Malfoy, _

_How is the search for the rogue Vampire going? I hope you find her and destroy her soon. We really need that good news here. Dumbledore has instructed me to update you about the situation. In this letter is everything I know about Lucius and the Ministry. _

_Lucius Malfoy has created a strong following of Death Eaters and other supporters of the same ilk. He has begun attacking muggles and families of muggleborns. He even has some sort of spy or way of getting information from inside the Ministry. We think that he is planning on resurrecting Voldemort. We hope that your Elect manage to find out where they are hiding so we can eradicate them. The Ministry is ignoring Lucius and his following. I think they hope that Lucius will just disappear. _

_The Ministry is planning on attacking Elect castle sometime in the near future. They have the mistaken belief that you and your Elect are the ones attacking all of those people. Nothing we have said and nothing that we will say will dissuade them. If they do attack you, Dumbledore will come and fight with you, as will Harry, Ron and I. We are trying to gather anyone who is willing to help fight on your side. _

_Please either visit us discreetly or send back a letter with Hedwig. Tell us everything you know so we can plan accordingly. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger-Weasley_

I looked up a Draco and shrugged. "This is all news to me. What are you going to tell Granger?"

"We are going to Elect castle. They have the right to know you are alive first. Then we are going to visit Hogwarts. I want to give them a scare." He smiled coldly as he explained his plan to me.

I smirked evilly back at Draco and linked an arm through his.

Lets go home.


End file.
